


【Throbb】少年犯

by TarthurK1997



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: 他们对视着彼此，望着对方的眼睛，一直笑到弯着腰喘不上气来为止。席恩第一次在那双天空与海的双眸中看见了自己清晰的倒影，黑色的长发下消瘦的人影，裹在乱七八糟的西装外套和沾着酒污的衬衣下。
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 2





	【Throbb】少年犯

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2017/3/14

.

“我发誓，下次我不会再保你出来了。”

当席恩昏昏沉沉的脑袋搭上罗柏的肩膀时他还没完全清醒。他听见罗柏的声音离得很近，就像挨着耳廓的低语似的。罗柏在生气——他当然知道罗柏会愤怒至极，在他昨晚干出那档子混蛋事的时候就该意识到这一点。他的确意识到了，虽然有些晚，因为他清楚罗柏不可能不来接他回去。 

所以这永远不会是最后一次。

当他被揪着领子扔向他的保释人而罗柏用肩扛起了他时，他再一次确认了这一点。“我发誓。”席恩咕哝着回答，感到罗柏隐忍着怒气的轻微喘息，软茸茸的热气轻扫着他的脖根，那些是名为罗柏·史塔克的愤怒。他将全身的重量都压在他身上，这导致他们每一步都举步维艰，但罗柏还是扛着他。 

“…你可真重。”把席恩扔到副座上时罗柏终于埋怨了一句，而席恩大笑了起来。他不是故意的，不过这好像让罗柏有些恼怒了，忿忿地瞪了他一眼。这一切都变得像个笑话。席恩想着，看着罗柏横跨过他，伸长了手臂帮他把安全带系上，湛蓝的目光刮过他的颈口。  
于是他顺着他的目光俯身前去，第一个吻落在罗柏的脸侧，只是一个干燥节制的浅吻，但还是让罗柏猛然回缩了一下。他盯着罗柏的眼中的天空欲图寻觅传说中的白鸟，然后发觉罗柏也这样回视着他，震惊与茫然相互掺杂。

“你在干什么？”

“你不喜欢这样。”席恩懒洋洋地说着，语调散漫。好吧，现在罗柏的眼神已经趋于诡异，或许他会误以为自己昨天还磕了不少东西——比叶子更糟糕的那些——那可就真糟了。好在罗柏只是盯了他一会儿就回到了驾驶座上，钥匙插着却没有转动，转而放空地盯着前方的玻璃。

“这很奇怪。”最后罗柏轻声说道。席恩耸了耸肩。

“哪儿奇怪了。”

他用余光瞄着罗柏的脸侧，刚刚被他亲吻过的一小块皮肤开始慢慢泛红，一直扩散到耳根。啊，他差点忘了，这个比他小了好几个年头的青年还只是个容易害羞的孩子。虽然罗柏的个头比他还高，也远远比他看上去更加成熟稳重——他终究只是个大男孩。“我……”罗柏深吸了口气，想说什么又欲言又止地缩了回去，紧锁的眉头已经不仅仅是恼羞成怒的程度，但最终他也只是又回视了席恩一眼。发动机开始转动。 

他什么也没有说。席恩微笑着，心不在焉地看向窗外。

. 

他躺在懒人沙发里用钥匙开易拉罐。这个牌子的罐子总是死紧死紧的，他可懒得浪费自己完好无损的指甲盖。

身后传来咚咚咚的下楼声，是罗柏。他手腕冷静地发力，啪，罐子被撬开了一个角。席恩扔开钥匙，举起来抿了一口溢出的饮料，透凉的带着咸味的汽水，文艺点来说，喝起来就像晚夏的初雪。席恩钟爱这个。甚至一切不含酒精的软饮中，他唯独钟爱这个，所以罗柏的冰箱里总是会存上那么几罐。他又灌了一口，后知后觉地意识到停留在自己背后的目光，回头看去只看到罗柏匆匆别开视线的脸。

“你要去哪儿？”席恩含着饮料，口齿不清地问他。罗柏看了看手中的网球包，又看了看席恩，而后者则回以无辜至极的眼神。他有些手足无措，顿了顿干脆跨过沙发在席恩旁边坐下。

“没什么事。”罗柏嘟囔着。才怪呢。席恩心想。每次你拿起那个包十有八九是要去见你女友，啊不，前女友。席恩心下了然，和罗柏从小同住屋檐下，他可是对对方的一切行动了如指掌。话说回来，自从这小子遇到那个女人后就很少再跟他吐露心声了——一切都是那个女人的错——她叫什么来着，珍？不管怎样，这都是过去时了。所以他不太能理解为什么罗柏总是没过几天就要去见她一面，明明是他提的分手吧，总搞得像被甩的人是自己似的。 

其实席恩也知道罗柏所谓的愧疚心理，想着说做朋友能补偿些什么一样。他夸张地叹了口气，内心不知为何居然有点不平，想要逗逗罗柏的心思也膨胀起来，于是忽然一下子倒在罗柏肩上。

罗柏毫无防备，预料之中地给吓了一跳，挣脱了一下没挣脱开。席恩心安理得地枕着，甚至还在那敞开的领口附近蹭了蹭脑袋，找到个舒服的位置挨着不动了。罗柏有些想发怒，但席恩的头发蹭得他脖颈发痒，耳根又红了起来。“你又在干什么？”他无奈地别着脑袋不去看两人格外奇怪的姿势，对于席恩时不时的莫名其妙已经懒得动火。当然了，罗柏其实很少和人这么黏糊，哪怕和家人也是如此。 

席恩不自觉地勾了勾嘴角。

. 

比一场宿醉更糟糕的是在震耳欲聋的铃声中惊醒，Three Days Grace的《I Hate Everything About You》，此刻席恩开始后悔把默认铃声换成这个。他筋疲力尽地抓起电话按断，脑袋昏沉犹如一团浆糊，翻了个身重重地倒回床上。他试图阖上眼睛，但是他的意识已经开始清醒。而这时那恼人的声音又一次响了起来，又在席恩把自己的手机摔烂前自行停了下来。 

“去死吧。”他喃喃着，手机荧幕散发出失真的冷色的光，在他眼中全是一堆乱七八糟的色块。他的意识越来越清醒了。手机开始震动，这一次它响起的只是短信提示音，看来那个扰人的混蛋终于——噢见鬼。

罗柏。 

他一骨碌从床上翻起来，碎片状的记忆断断续续，最终隐约拼凑成最开始的模样。罗柏好像出门前冲着他的门喊了句什么——不过那都是上午的事儿了，那时候他睡得正香。

【你怎么还没到？？——RS】 

【去哪儿？——TG】

电话铃突然又响起来，席恩接了，罗柏的声音带着难以置信的语气传了出来：“你居然忘了？我走之前还跟你说了别迟到——”

“你在哪里？”席恩直接打断了他，顺手扯过丢在床下的皮鞋蹬了上去。

“老地方。”

“知道了知道了。”席恩飞快地拿上钥匙，忽然停了一下，“等等，你们史塔克的家宴——关我什么事？”

“又不光是我们家的人。”

“那我怎么就非去不可了？”席恩笑了起来，他知道罗柏知道他纯粹是故意浪费时间。曾经的席恩对这种酒会还挺上心的，不过现在他也明白自己去不去都无可厚非。那还去干什么？他无所谓地想。“我现在对这些已经不感兴趣了——” 

“……席恩·葛雷乔伊。”

罗柏的声音在一瞬间低沉下去，声线染上深切的寒意。气氛跌至冰点，席恩举着手机的手微微颤栗起来，他知道罗柏这次是真的火了，毫不遮掩的怒气就像飓风一般席卷而来。

他瞬间意识到自己刚刚说了什么：方才那几句话在罗柏耳里无疑是要和他划清界限的意思。 

“你是史塔克家的养子，我视为手足的人。你必须来。”罗柏冷冷地丢下这么一句话，“十五分钟后如果我没有见到你，你就从我的公寓里滚出去。” 

席恩是从后门溜进来的。 

大厅里人声喧哗，每个人都在忙着讲话，觥筹交错间根本没人注意到他。他飞快地扫视了一圈四周，很容易就在人群中找到了罗柏那桌，席恩撇撇嘴，一屁股在罗柏身侧的空位上坐下。他瞅了眼正在安静地吃着东西的罗柏，毫不意外地发现对方穿着正式，肃穆的黑色西装剪裁服帖，湛蓝的袖扣很衬他的眼睛。他穿正装很好看。席恩想。尤其是遗传自凯特琳夫人的一头红发，让他哪怕是在小姐公子遍地的上流人群里也格外耀眼。

“嘿。”他用手肘碰了碰他，罗柏抬起眼，怒气已经消了大半，但很快又瞪大了眼睛。

“你没系领带？”罗柏看上去相当震惊。席恩低头看了看自己敞了两颗扣子的衣领，“走太急忘了。”

“…算了。”罗柏深深叹气，这个星期以来的不知道第几次，发自内心地感到疲惫。他翻找着自己的包然后抽出一条备用领带，递到席恩面前。 

席恩无动于衷地看着他。

“……你不会指望我给你系吧？你又不是不会。” 

“事实上我还真不会。”席恩咧嘴一笑，面不改色地扯谎。罗柏眯着眼睛抿了抿唇，这是他生气的前兆，但这儿毕竟不是在他们家里，这么多人面前他不可能大动肝火。 

“自己系。”罗柏换上威胁的语调。 

“不。”席恩带着得意神情看着他的眼睛。一秒，两秒，十秒后罗柏败下阵来。席恩知道他会这样，谁让是罗柏非要他来的呢？他已经“完完全全是他的人”了。罗柏侧身面对向他，认命地伸出双臂环过他的脖颈，低着头捣鼓那复杂至极的领结，长长的眼睫低垂着。这姿势真是见鬼地像拥抱——当他已经打好这个漂亮的结时，席恩控制不住地俯身凑到他耳边，薄薄的双唇紧贴上他的耳廓，趁罗柏还没反应过来时道出两句低喃。 

“我要让你身败名裂。”他轻声说，“我要让你欲火焚身。” 

“什么？”

“我是说，”席恩笑了一下，“我要吻你了。”

罗柏霍得一下站起身来，连带着椅子也咣当一下倒在地上——全场瞬间静默并且——每个人都看向了这一边。罗柏恼怒地瞪着席恩，席恩则坐得端端正正地、似笑非笑地看着罗柏的耳根变得和他的发色一样通红。死一般的寂静在史塔克们的面面相觑中蔓延，连艾德也茫然地看着他的长子，不知道他要发表什么高见。

你死定了。罗柏对席恩比了个口型。席恩笑得更开心了。他试图冷静地面对现在这个尴尬情况，眼角瞥见他的父亲、母亲、弟弟和妹妹们，直到看见隔壁桌的琼恩·雪诺，手里正端着酒杯。

“咳。”罗柏大声地清了清嗓子，故作镇定地冲所有人举杯。

“——Winter is coming.” 

罗柏用上他最庄严、最肃穆、最沉重的声线，缓缓说出这句史塔克家族的格言。

席恩觉得自己一定是有极其良好的自制力才能控制住不当场笑喷出来。 

. 

“Winter is coming.”席恩勾着罗柏的肩头，喉头无法压抑滚烫的笑意，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“去你的。”罗柏嫌弃地挣开他的手臂，闷头向前走去，“这还不都是因为你？”

“是是是，都是我的错。”席恩毫不在意地耸肩，大步赶上面前人的脚步。两人没有交谈地并肩走了一段路，直到罗柏自己突然微笑起来，就像夏雪融化于唇边，席恩也跟着笑起来。他们对视着彼此，望着对方的眼睛，一直笑到弯着腰喘不上气来为止。席恩第一次在那双天空与海的双眸中看见了自己清晰的倒影，黑色的长发下消瘦的人影，裹在乱七八糟的西装外套和沾着酒污的衬衣下。

身边飞鸟环绕。

他们安静了下来，站在桥头享受着晚风吹拂。“你这家伙最近真的很奇怪。”罗柏对着他说。

“哈，被吓到了吧。”席恩说。罗柏无奈地摇着头：“你知道我对这方面真的不感兴趣的吧？我又不喜欢男人。”

“是啊，你又不喜欢。”席恩转开视线。两人又沉默了一会儿。 

“如果，”他瞩目着夜晚的河岸，“如果——” 

如果我喜欢呢？席恩心想，然后扫到罗柏略有些疑惑的含着笑意的目光。如果我是认真的，虽然这个词对于席恩而言几乎不是真的，如果我是认真的，如果我是真的想这么做呢？如果我是真的想亲吻你，无论在大庭广众还是独处时——他几乎发自真心地微笑起来，并非那种莫名其妙又张狂又自负的笑，而是难得一见的，席恩·葛雷乔伊的真心。 

那罗柏又会怎样呢，当他不是罗柏·史塔克而仅仅是罗柏的时候。但即便如此也是不可能的。他是罗柏的挚友，并且永远不可能成为爱人。 

他们走回家的时候已经是深夜了。罗柏的小公寓，他们蜗居了好几年的基地。罗柏的高中离老宅几乎横跨整座城市，所以他和已经在大学混日子的席恩一起租下来这间房子。不过席恩也只撑了几个月的房租，剩下都是罗柏来担了。罗柏总是在一些事上有着令人惊奇的容忍度——包括席恩一次次的保释金，除了他以外，席恩质疑自己在这个世界上是否真的还有在乎他或者他在乎的人。

席恩热爱开玩笑，热爱恶作剧，热爱透凉的带着咸味的汽水，热爱夏末秋初的细雪，他是精瘦的、对一切都兴致勃勃的十九岁青年*，他理所应当热爱并憎恶憎恶这世间的一切。  
穷尽这小半生，他从未对任何事情真正的认真过，因为他本性顽劣，因为他玩世不恭，因为他是席恩·葛雷乔伊。 

唯独罗柏·史塔克。  
唯独这个红头发蓝眼睛的男孩、从走入他灰暗混沌的生命中开始，就注定了他的与众不同。

至死方休。 

窗外有孩子跑过的吵嚷声。席恩翻了个身，拒绝思考，放纵自己的大脑走神。他把手里紧攥着的纸团扔进垃圾桶，懊恼自己为何要傻里傻气地试图写一封信。

这真的蠢透了，他想着，这是你有史以来想过的最糟的主意：写一封信。这能起到什么见鬼的作用呢？况且席恩对要写什么根本后无头绪——难不成要写，“嘿兄弟，你是我世界上最在乎和唯一在乎的人了，能不能让我亲两下”？

他得承认这是最差方案。最好的方案应该是，把这些纸团收拾干净，然后去酒吧好好的喝上一杯。 

罗柏平时不太走这条路，但他今天光顾着看手机没注意已经错过了路口，反正走这边也没差几步，索性就继续走了下去。他盯着短信界面，烦躁的情绪自眉间溢出，已经九点整了而席恩——天杀的席恩——居然又放他鸽子。这次他非得让他睡沙发不可——

噢。

现在他庆幸自己走的是这条路了。该说真是想什么来什么，放了他鸽子的某人正好好地缩在这条路上某个小酒馆里大喝特喝，好不享受。罗柏只觉得心头火起，他把手机收回口袋里然后冲了进去，然而在离他只有一步的时候改变了主意。 

他才不要冲进去揪着这个醉鬼的领子大吼大叫呢，那样逊爆了。相反的，他可以套套席恩的话，看看他到底是为了谁放了他鸽子还跑到这么远来卖醉。

罗柏慢慢地靠了过去，在他背后停下。席恩毫无知觉地啜着玻璃杯中的残酒，直到顺着投射到杯子上的倒影看到他。看到那双眼睛的时候他意识到席恩喝的很醉，非常醉，比平时可能达到的程度要醉得多，所以席恩没有认出他来。席恩只是勾着嘴角，轻佻又露骨地看着他出神，而罗柏一时间居然忘记了愤怒。

“你好像他。”席恩感叹了一句，又开始喝酒。“他？”罗柏问，而对方飞快地点了下头，“对啊，红头发、蓝眼睛…比世上的所有人都好看。” 

“好看？”罗柏简直哭笑不得，他没有想过席恩对于自己的评价竟然是这个。喝醉的席恩跟他平日里的那个根本就是两个人，现在他倒是能理解这家伙为什么一酗酒就能闹出一堆事儿来了。他在他身边坐下，抢过他的酒杯喝了一口，味道寡淡，席恩则不满地盯着他的喉结上下滚动。“你就喝这个？”罗柏问，席恩没有反应，倒是一旁的酒保接了话，“他从下午喝到现在，我只敢给他淡啤了。”

“狗屁。老子千杯不倒。”席恩骂骂咧咧，却毫不在意地当白水一样又灌下一杯。罗柏看不下去了拽着他胳膊想把他拖走，席恩却甩开了他。

“我们回去，你这个放了我鸽子的家伙。”恼怒的感觉又回到了罗柏的情绪里，但醉鬼席恩仍旧连屁股都不肯挪一下，只是执着地咬着杯沿，“我在等人！”他含糊不清地嚷嚷道。 

“等谁？”

“那个和你很像的人。”席恩的眼神得意起来，“罗柏·史塔克。”

“我就是罗柏。跟我回去。”罗柏压低了声音。但席恩依然不走。 

“我不信。空口无凭，证明给我看。” 

“…怎么证明？”他叹了口气，看来席恩是打算玩到底了。混蛋醉鬼终于放下了杯子，饶有兴致地看着他，眼珠转啊转，让他有种大事不好的预感。

“如果，嗝，如果你是真的罗柏·史塔克…”席恩的声音越来越低，也越来越清晰，“那么你现在将会吻我的嘴唇。”

“什么？！——旧神在上啊——我才没干过这种事！”罗柏大叫起来，鬼知道喝醉了的席恩都在想些什么——虽然清醒的他也正常不到哪里去。席恩噢了一声，转过头继续他的千杯不倒计划，拒绝再看罗柏一眼。罗柏觉得耳根发烫，刚刚的动静太大以至于不少人已经开始围观，他现在只想离开这破地方，越远越好。

“席恩·葛雷乔伊，我说最后一次，跟我…”“你不是罗柏我不会跟你走的。”该死的席恩斩钉截铁态度坚决，把罗柏彻底搞得没了脾气。行吧，不就一个吻吗？他罗柏被多少人暗送秋波都能面不改色脸不红心不跳，如今只是亲一个醉鬼的嘴唇罢了，这有什么难的。

他心一横，恨恨地掰过席恩的脸俯下身去。四周发出一些起哄的嘘声，但此刻他顾不上那么多了。罗柏的鼻尖蹭着席恩的，他犹豫了一下，对着那泛着水光的冰薄的双唇有些不知如何下口，于是便只是轻贴上去。席恩的嘴唇比预想中的感觉要好，甚至比他想象中的更为柔软——他又想起一些细碎支离的片段，席恩落在他脸侧的吻，靠在他肩上的触感，紧挨着耳廓的低语，每一样都比他所想的更柔软。他在他的唇上停留了片刻，估摸着这样大概就完事了，就往回抽离，但席恩却没有放过他——席恩咬住了罗柏的下唇，猛然地，阻止了罗柏的动作。他吮吸着他的嘴角，舌尖深入罗柏的口腔内侧，唇齿相触尝到咸味，然后逐一撬开贝齿加深了这个清浅的吻。他的吻技比罗柏好上太多，虽然罗柏相比一般人已经算很好了，但毕竟不如席恩的经验丰富，很快就挣脱不开，犹如陷入流沙之中，耳根的温度已经延伸到指尖，他克制不住地颤抖，终于睁开湛蓝的双瞳。 

罗柏一直到看见席恩清明的目光才恍然意识到自己在做些什么。

他只觉得脑中一片空白，理智崩断后彻底被情绪支配，罗柏猛然起身推开了席恩·葛雷乔伊，而席恩只是安静地看着他。这是一场闹剧，一个天大的笑话，我要让你身败名裂，我要让你欲火焚身，通通都不是戏言。他直视着席恩的眼睛，里面混杂着无法言喻的一切情绪，如今只觉得可笑无比。

是啊。他真是傻了才会觉得他对他是认真的。罗柏想。他觉得悲哀。 

他头也不回地离开了那里，并没有看见席恩近乎脱力地微笑着。他也不想看见。 

. 

某一个下午罗柏醒来时发现有人进来过，原先乱糟糟的公寓空了大半，被带走都是席恩的东西。是那家伙回来过。他心里清楚却不愿意回想起来，只是定定地望着天花板，一看几个小时。 

他没有再回校，也没有回复任何一条来自于父母或是其他什么人的消息，掰指算来，已经过去了整整七天。他仍旧感到难受。从那个糟糕的夜晚之后罗柏就再也没见过席恩。他不知道自己当时是怎么回去的，那个虚情假意的——吻——之后他的记忆几乎是空白的，只有第二天起身时才发现枕头有被沾湿的痕迹。这只让他更加愤怒。 

席恩多半是回自己家了。发生这档子事之后他没可能还呆在史塔克这边，而罗柏自己也不知道怎么面对这一切。他知道那天的照片和视频都有人上传并恶意渲染了，当然这也正是席恩的目的所在不是吗。他冷笑了一下，慢吞吞地起身洗漱穿戴，黑色的西装剪裁服帖，湛蓝的袖扣也很衬他的眼。他不仅仅是罗柏，更是罗柏·史塔克，家族的姓氏是他们每一个人甘之如饴的枷锁，需要放弃的和无法放弃的东西都太多太多。

自那之后他没再见到过那个十九岁的青年。 

席恩十九岁的时候罗柏才十四岁，还在中学里胡闹的年纪。但席恩远比他更胡闹。那些被雨水模糊了的记忆如今他已经想不起来多少，只有一些影子，雪松，窜高个儿的少年，朗姆酒喝尽后的空瓶，偶尔能看见席恩一闪而过的夸张的笑容或是冰冷的桌角。 

母亲不喜欢他们呆在一起，但席恩是罗柏唯一的胜于朋友的存在。儿时和他最要好的、同父异母的弟弟琼恩，在几年前离开后他就只剩下席恩了，珊莎和艾莉娅是女孩子，布兰和瑞肯又太小；席恩并非他的手足，他知道，但更多时候席恩的存在远胜于他的手足。 

在这个悲哀的世界上，有多少次机会是能让两个孤独的人遇到彼此的呢？

所以他永远不会离开他。 

他记得每次去领席恩回家，那家伙都是一副醉醺醺的混蛋模样。但哪一次席恩不是清醒的？他就是个千杯不倒的混账，故意压着他走路以埋怨他来的太晚，揽着他的肩膀说一些混乱至极的话，他早该知道——席恩比他更为孤独。他还有这么多的东西，朋友，家人，恋人，物质上的与精神上的；而席恩什么也没有。席恩从未得到过他想要的。 

所以他永远不该离开他。 

他本应如此。 

. 

清晨的微光漫漫淌过他的眼睑，乳白的游云在四处飘浮。或许很多人都不知道的是，日出和日落其实只是极其短暂的一小段时间，玫瑰色瞬间铺洒遍一切云翳又转而收回，金红的卷边逐渐消失在转角——人们通常误以为那是漫长的，甚至可以穷极一生去等待它们。席恩呼出一口白气，烟状的蒸汽在寒冷中升腾，他蜷在大衣里等着便携咖啡装好，比起几个月前，眼圈附近多了些青黑的痕迹。

手机在掌心中震动起来。

他没有理会，而是先收回口袋，提起装咖啡的棕色纸袋往车站走去，一直到快要到的时候才想起来。然后他看见了一个名字。一个他曾以为不可能再见到的名字。

罗柏。 

一时间席恩以为出了什么不得了的事，冷汗几乎一下浸湿了领口。罗柏给他发了一条消息——一条消息——开玩笑的吧？席恩努力吞咽了一下，指尖无意识地寒战着，几乎无法点开屏幕。最终他还是点了下去，用力地敲击着屏幕，好像这就能让他好受一点儿似的。 

随之而来的是一张图片。席恩眯了眯眼睛，色块在视野中旋转、凝固，最终拼凑出它原本的模样。人群，仿佛嘈杂与喧哗都一并而来。他记得这张照片,他昨晚发在了自己ins的小号上，一张没什么意义的、加利福尼亚式的天空，湛蓝的，白鸟环绕。他不知道罗柏为什么知道这是他拍的，这个小号的名字是一堆乱码，里面也只有一些风景的照片…从未有人知道过那就是席恩·葛雷乔伊。

【你发了什么？——TG】

对方很快就回复了。 

【我一直以为比起金门桥你会更喜欢日落大道。——RS】 

【你怎么知道我在旧金山——TG】

这次罗柏没有回复。席恩灌了一口滚烫的咖啡，几乎要把舌头给烫掉，但他顾不上这么多。他没心情再去原本要去的地方了，一种介乎不安与兴奋间的情绪征服了他。席恩匆匆往回走去，他听见人们在高呼着什么，缓慢地推动着潮水般前涌，艾莉娅在一旁尖叫，珊莎稍微好点，带着富家女孩特有的优雅高傲，眉毛上挑，布兰和瑞肯穿着T恤，脑袋上支着巨大的彩虹边框的墨镜，甚至琼恩也在，而他茫然无措地往前奋力走着，拨开层层叠叠的人潮，向一个方向走去。 

喀嚓。 

细碎的快门声透过人群层层叠叠的声浪传进了他的耳朵里，席恩下意识朝那个方向看去，四周的一切都开始慢动作地失真，只有那个巨大的镜头和他处在同一速度。喀嚓，喀嚓。快门又闪了两次，正对着他，背后有一双发亮的眼睛。这令人疑惑。他想跟上去，但是巨大的镜头迅速地消失在人海中，像被湮没的孤舟，再也没了声响。湮没孤舟的那片海，嗅起来带着浓厚的咸腥的酒味，时间的转盘因此回到原点。 

他头也不回地向前走去。  
他想起了一个吻。

【老地方。——RS】 

End.


End file.
